


Confessions

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unauthorized companion piece to semele's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/802759">Avoidance</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

"I could've really loved Jenna," Ric says, his words slurred, his voice really sad.

( _Fuuuuuuck_. They are _super_ drunk.)

"She was sweet, you know? Not like Isobel. She just wanted someone to treat her good." He blows out a heavy breath. "I could've done that."

Damon doesn't argue. It's not that he disagrees; it's not that he knows what _treat her good_ really means beyond the fact that with too much bourbon inside him, Ric's grammar goes all to hell.

They are slumped down in the hallway of Mystic Falls High, which is, in and of itself, humiliating enough. Two grown men, getting drunk--well, they're way past the _getting_ stage, really--in a school. Granted, it's summer, it's dark-thirty, and there aren't any kids around, but seriously? Why are they here?

(Because no one would look for them here, that's why. Especially not Elena. And that's who they're hiding from; Elena and her little scraps of paper with last known addresses of grisly murders that are the hallmarks of one Stefan Salvatore. Damon hasn't worked up his nerve to tell Ric that yet, which means he's never going to be able to tell Elena. Let's be real, if he's so drunk he's listening to Ric wax nostalgic about Jenna, but not drunk enough to tell his best friend that his brother is a ripper, most likely there just isn't enough whiskey in the world.)

"You love Elena like that, don't you?" Ric asks, trying to coerce Damon into his own confession.

(Come to think of it, he'd rather talk about Stefan.)

Instead he says, "I gave Rose rolling green hills and rainbows for her last dream."

"What?" Ric questions, his head lifting up slightly, his hair skimming the bottom of open locker door #42. Which is, by the way, a terrible place to stash alcohol. Then again, Ric's got tons of inappropriate stashes, including his desk drawers, which don't even have locks.

"Rose, remember her? When she was dying from the werewolf bite. She was scared, so I used this memory she'd told Elena about--about England when she was human. I created this dream place for her, Paradise. She was happy when I staked her."

Ric doesn't respond immediately, and Damon decides that's for the best; he probably passed out, which is good. Nobody needs to remember this come tomorrow.

There's a little breath, not indicative of a loss of consciousness, and then Ric muses, "Sometimes you're not a total bastard, you know?"

Damon lifts the bottle to his mouth, his glass long forgotten now, but doesn't look over at his friend. He takes a long drink, imagines Stefan ripping heads off lifeless bodies, sees Elena's face when he has to tell her.

(Feels the emptiness in his own chest.)

"Yeah," he whispers. "I know."


End file.
